


The Crunch Side of the Rabbit

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BUT ONLY TEMPORARILY, Curse/Spell Gone Wrong, Gen, Graphic Description of animal harm, Mentions of falling/falling death, No rabbits were harmed in the writing of this fic, Sky Rabbits, Undead Rabbit: Do Not Eat, human to animal transfomation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Krissy, Josephine, and Aiden have been doing well on their own.One day something strange happens that transforms their lives.
Series: Don't Ask [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/483238
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	The Crunch Side of the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThayerKerbasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/gifts).



> Not beta'd, not edited, not concerned.  
> Mind the tags. (actually if there is a tag I should add shoot me a DM)

“Behold the Sky Rabbits!” Aiden yelled as it started raining. 

“Dude, you’re an idiot.” Krissy rolled her eyes and looked at Josephine who closed the door to their shared home.

Krissy walked up the Josephine and together they watched as the rabbits fell from the sky. They weren’t sure who fucked up a spell, or a curse, but someone did and now they had an overpopulation of rabbits. 

Every time one would fall it would either land on its feet and just keep hopping away or there would be a sickening crack as it hit the earth, only to get up and jump away a moment later, the fall never killed any of them. 

“You think it was someone trying to bring on some sort of biblical plague and screwed it up?” Josephine asked as one of the rabbits hit the windshield of their shared car and a crunch and splat could be heard. Josephine winced, Krissy watched the blood drip down the cracks as the rabbit twitched and then stood and shook its head before hopping off leaving only blood seeping into the cracks, the only evidence that it even fell. 

“Don’t know. It’s been going on too long.” 

“Once was too long.” 

“Yeah I’m aware, thanks Captain Idiot.” Krissy snapped at Aiden. 

“Think it’s time to call them?” Josephine asked. 

“I really don’t want to. But I think it is.” Krissy turned to Josephine to smile at her and had to blink as she watched rabbit ears, buried in her curls, twitch and whiskers grow from the side of her nose. 

“Holy shit.” 

Josephine opened her mouth to ask but was all at once a small rabbit sitting at Krissy’s feet and nibbling her shoe laces. 

“AIDEN!” Krissy screamed for the annoying room mate but got no answer. 

“AIDEN I SWEAR YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!” Krissy heard a crash and before she could think about it, swiped Josephine from the floor and ran in the direction of the noise.    
She reached the kitchen in time to see Aiden’s foot slowly crack and replace itself into that of a rabbits hind leg and he hopped to her. 

“Oh fuck.” She quickly put Josephine down and called Dean Winchester. If anyone could help them it was the Winchesters. 

_ “Krissy! Hey, squirt. What’s up?”  _

Krissy pushed aside the snide remark she wanted to make about being called squirt and pushed on. “Dean! We need your help. The sky rabbits and now Aiden and Josie and I don’t know how long I ha--” 

The phone clattered to the floor screen flashing as Dean’s voice rings through,  _ “Krissy? Krissy? What happened? Krissy?!? SAM!”  _

Three rabbits hop to the sound of the phone and sniff it before hopping away, in search of things unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! Coldest Hits for the win. Well, hopefully for the loss.  
> You want an explanation? [Check out SPN Coldest Hits.](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/189416326005/january-2020-prompt-command-prompt-posting-dates)  
> It's heaps of fun and we're always looking for new people to ~~destroy~~ play with.


End file.
